


First Snow

by sumafamouxx



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Autumn, Chemistry, F/M, Feelings, Feelings Realization, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Gen, Infatuation, Kissing in the Rain, Kissing in the Snow, Pining, Romantic Fluff, This is so freaking soft, Uni AU, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Winter, Winter fic, bucky is infatuated, first snow, first snow excitement, first snow magic, soft, winter fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-24
Updated: 2019-07-24
Packaged: 2020-07-19 03:41:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19967458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sumafamouxx/pseuds/sumafamouxx
Summary: it’s her first snow, and bucky falls in love watching her fall in love with the snow.





	First Snow

**Author's Note:**

> inspired by my first time seeing snow last year.

It was a normal Wednesday. Generally, she hated Wednesday’s because she had lectures for both of the subjects she hated most, so she woke up in an already somber mood, dragging herself to class.

That said, she obviously was not expecting to witness her first snow ever that day. To be fair, it was colder than it had been the last few days, and really rainy all morning; the roads so wet they were slippery, the paths very colorful with all the wet leaves falling and decorating them, and the trees heavy with the water descending from the beautiful gloomy skies above.

She was sitting in the common area at university with Bucky and a couple other friends. One wall was covered with a window, but there was no contrast to actually see anything falling from the sky because it was so white. Conveniently, she had been sitting on the side of the table where she could glance at the window through the open door in the next room, the one facing the still mostly green trees.

She was preoccupied at the time, though, with explaining some chemistry to Bucky because she saw him struggling with a confusing concept. She was as focused on her explanation as Bucky was on how beautiful she looked explaining to him (obviously barely catching her words in time before she turned her quizzical gaze on him to make sure he was understanding).

That same moment was the one where her eye accidentally strayed to the far window to see something white falling outside, but she shrugged off as some heavy falling rain- obviously not familiar with real snow. She didn’t know any better. But a couple minutes later, people around the common room started gravitating towards the window-wall behind her to watch what was going on outside, which had her reconsidering her initial dismissal of the weather.

With the way Bucky was watching her so closely and attentively, he could pinpoint the exact moment it hit her that _oh! bucky this is snow, real life actual snow, oh my god it’s snowing bucky!_ There was an excited child-like sparkle in her eyes, unbridled joy shining on her face, and happiness radiating off of her whole body like it was Christmas morning and she was running downstairs to the tree. And oh, she was actually running down the stairs yelling, “Come _on_ guys! Come watch the snow with me! It’s snowing for the _first time_ , don’t be lazy asses and follow me!” in this whiny excited voice that had his heart melting, and dashing down five floors worth of stairs because she was too impatient to wait for the elevator.

And so, there Bucky was, striding down after her, taking two steps at a time to try and catch up with her surprisingly fast form to make sure she wasn’t going to trip over and hurt herself in the middle of her excitement. By the time he caught up with her at the front steps of the building, she was already standing outside, body frozen in place and eyes watching with wonder and amazement at the small chips of ice falling from the whiteness above, melting into water by the time they reached down to her level. Nonetheless, she had her arms spread out beside her and her palms open to try and catch some of the drops, her glasses getting wet and smudgy from the snow-rain.

She huffed out a breath, seemingly deliberately, watching it turn into white in front of her face. Without turning, she asked, doubt and astonishment clear in her voice, “Bucky, is this really snow or is it just normal rain and my eyes are playing tricks on me?”

Bucky chuckled and put a hand on her shoulder, swiping away some of the wetness off her shoulder, and fondly responded, “It’s real, it’s all on your head and your clothes!”

She let out a pleased _oh_ and turned to him with the same innocently merry eyes that took him by surprise again. His curiosity got the better of him and finally prompted him to softly ask, “Is this really your first time ever seeing snow?”

Her expression turned sheepish, her feet shuffling beneath her while she replied “Yeah, I know my reaction is probably over the top and this isn’t the real fluffy white snow that people are used to being excited about, but I’ve lived in the desert my whole life and this is just so _new_ and _pretty_ to me.”

Bucky took a hold of both her shoulders and turned her body to face her completely, “Hey, hey, hey, I wasn’t criticizing your reaction at all. In fact, it was absolutely adorable. I was just curious.”

At that, she felt her cheeks radiating heat at being called adorable. “I don’t celebrate Christmas, but I imagine that this is what it feels like being a kid on Christmas,” she confided softly. “I don’t ever want to forget this feeling, it’s _beautiful_.”

She turned back to watch the flakes falling around her, stepping out from under the shelter she had been under and into the wetness of the falling specks. He watched her spin on the balls of her feet from his same spot, seemingly savoring the chill biting at her cheeks and letting out a giggle at her disheveled clothes that had Bucky bracing himself from falling to his knees at the beautiful sound. “Buck, why are you standing there when this beauty is-” she cut herself off with another giggle when he approached her, took her hands in his and twirled her around in the cold like there was no tomorrow.

Her laugh rang out in the crisp air and the chambers of his heart that have been beating for only her for a long time now. He stopped and gathered her in his arms, sure that she was probably dizzy and disoriented–unstable on her own legs. By the time her head stopped spinning and she settled comfortably in his arms, she was already starting to grow warmer with his body heat comfortably surrounding her, and so she set her arms on his broad shoulders and linked them together behind his neck.

When she finally stopped moving, the icy flakes clinging to her eyelashes made them all wet and clumpy, causing her to blink repeatedly to stop the water from irritating her eyes. Bucky saw this, smiled softly, murmured “Let me,” in an even softer voice, and brought his hand up slowly to brush the wetness away with his thumb. In order to do this, he had to curl his fingers around her head for stability so as not to poke her eye out, and Y/N instinctively leaned her cheek into his palm, which made Bucky pause for a second because o _h, he wasn’t expecting that at all_. This beautiful soft girl is leaning into _his_ touch, gathered up in _his_ arms, basking in _his_ warmth, and the urge to kiss her was becoming _unbearably_ strong at that moment. So he gave into the desire and leaned his face closer to hers, eyes fixed on hers asking for permission, which he was granted when she parted her lips the distance of a single millimeter _just so_ and let out the smallest puff of air that fell on his own tingling lips.

Slowly, smoothly, Bucky leaned in until there wasn’t any space left between them at all, their lips just barely brushed against each other with just a _fraction_ of uncertainty. Until Y/N couldn’t take it anymore and slipped her tongue out to lick at Bucky’s plump bottom lip and that was when the dam that had been holding them back collapsed. Y/N pressed her own lips firmly to Bucky’s, her fingers slipped into his hair gently, her mouth opened and closed against his own reciprocating lips _slowly, intensely, beautifully, endlessly._ Bucky’s own arms that were wrapped strongly, securely around Y/N’s middle were instead caressing her upper back and skimming her sides, trying to pull her impossibly closer.

Finally, unfortunately, they really needed to break away for air. They stayed in each other’s personal space, neither willing to break the bubble, both of their breath hitting the other’s now-warm kiss-swollen lips. The smiles that spread across both their faces could only be called goofy and love-sick.

Y/N was the first to say anything, “ _Magic of the first snow?_ ” the words floated on a serene sigh.

Bucky pecked her lips once more and agreed fondly, “ _Magic of the first snow._ ”


End file.
